Chapter 6: Ghost Rider
~ = flashback ~Knestes: ...You have the power to turn imagination in reality and vice versa.~ Assilya's thoughts: Let's try to concentrate on that... However, with the chain on her right hand, she strangled Assilya's arm while with the chain on her right arm she wacks Assilya with it. She keeps him away from her with her foot on his face. Assilya's katana has fallen on the ground already. Assilya: GAAAAHH!! Gesalda: Yes...Good! Scream! It sounds so good! Doranu: *pants* Ouch...it hurts. Doranu's claws get a dark aura again. She starts running towards Assilya from behind. Doranu: RAAARGH!!! Torre: Full charge attack!! Torre runs into Doranu and tackles her. Doranu: Waaah! Assilya: Idiot! Go hide! Torre: But Assilya, l can handle this myself too! Behind Torre stand an angry Doranu. She then stomps his little head with her foot. Doranu: Die stupid thing! Torre: Waah! Assilya: So, you like death? Gesalda: Hmm? What do you mean? Suddenly, a skeleton hand comes out of the ground and grabs Gesalda's ankle. Gesalda: *shocked face* A...a..a.... More skeleton hands come out and the hands bury their other parts out. Doranu & Torre: WAAAAHHH!!!!! Assilya: Oh my. Gesalda whacks Assilya's back again. Gesalda: l know this is your doing... Assilya: My doing? How so? Suddenly, Assilya's arm heats up while the skeletons vanish into thin air. Gesalda: The chain... He then blows a powerful explosion from his arm, blowing Gesalda away. Assilya: Oh nice! Gesalda: Aargh! Doranu: Gesalda, time for "that". Gesalda: Yes, this guy is probably a Supreme or something. Note: There are 2 types of humans in this universe, Plains and Supreme's. The only difference between them is that Supreme's can absorb the energy out of the air. This energy can be used for many things. Supreme's are technically mages. Doranu sticks her claws into the ground and a few ghost-like phenomenons appear. These ghost seem to be chasing Assilya. Doranu: Look out, these ghosts can suffer extreme pain...Kahahahaha! One of the ghost pierce through Assilya's body and Assilya screams it out of the pain. Gesalda: Nahahahahah! Excellent! Assilya picks up the katana and tries to slash through the ghost, failing. He gets hit by three more ghosts and almost collapses of the pain. Gesalda: And now, our final move! Doranu's ghost get into Gesalda's chains and the chains get a purple aura. She then whacks Assilya with it, causing extreme suffering. Gesalda: GHOST RIDER!! Assilya almost collapses. But then he gives the girls an evil look. The girls keep laughing their typical laughters. Assilya: You'll now see the anger of a real God... Gesalda: God..? Torre: Assilya is the God of Dreams! Doranu: Umm... Two explosions occur underneath the girls again and they get blown away. Gesalda: *in the air* l'm sorry Mistress...we failed...that boy is a God... Suddenly, a dark phenomenon appears infront of Assilya. The phenomenon takes shape, as something like a female version of a human-devil fusion. The girl has demon-like wings, arms, and legs, a demon-like tail, pointed ears and messy black hair with some green parts in it. Evil eyes pierce through Assilya's as she's looking at him. ???: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED????!!!! Assilya: Ah, you must be that Mistress. Doranu: Mistress, he's the God of Dreams... ???: OOHH?!! Is that so? Assilya: Kinda.. ???: l'll only believe it when you're able to defeat me! Me, Amphatia, GODDESS OF DARKNESS!!! The end Next Chapter: Goddess of Darkness! vs. Amphatia!